


Tell Them The Story Of A Field That Was The Beginning Of It All

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Alternate ending to Let Her Love You Where The Sun Shines.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Female Reader, Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Tell Them The Story Of A Field That Was The Beginning Of It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylerrrrrrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taylerrrrrrrr), [260820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/260820/gifts), [booboothefoolathoggiewarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothefoolathoggiewarts/gifts), [SummerMoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerMoons/gifts), [Hermione_Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/gifts), [drarry_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_fangirl/gifts).



Fred sighed when the healer at St. Mungos advised there was still no change in your condition. It had been three months since the Final Battle, and he could see the light in his sister's eyes diminish day by day. It was easy to see just how much you truly meant to Ginny. And if Fred were being honest with himself, he couldn't go on as though nothing had happened because you had been the one to save him with your quick actions. But at what cost?

The whole Weasley clan had visited you on more than one occassion, not willing for you to be alone when you woke up, now that you were an orphan. Your family had all perished, and you were the sole surviving member of the Y/L/N family. Molly was grateful for you making sure all of her children made it through that day, and everyone had silently agreed that they would support you and Ginny and whatever relationship you two decided to have. Because Ginny insisted you would wake up. You would. There was no doubt about it in her mind. The only question was when. And when Ginny refused to leave your bedside for three days, Fred took it upon himself to look after you while George took Ginny home to shower and eat and if she was willing, get a chance to sleep in a bed not a chair. 

* * *

Ginny had returned after six hours of being at the Burrow, and Fred could only hug his baby sister and quietly telling her, he'd be right outside if she needed him.

Ginny nodded and instantly sat next to you, holding your hand. 

"Hi, Y/N. It's me. I finally found the pensieve you left behind, and I am sad, happy, but most of all, angry. I'm sad you had spent, who knows how long, thinking of leaving this to me, and I'm happy knowing I'm the only one you trust with your memories. But, you aren't even awake yet. You made me promise that we would both survive this war, and you just had to push him out of the way! I love you, Y/N! Damn it! How could I ever make you feel as though I didn't return the same feelings for you? I was too shocked to know that the girl I have always loved, could ever feel the same way about me that I do about her. And you left your pensieve with your memories, most likely thinking you wouldn't survive. How dare you? As soon as you wake up, I don't know whether I'll kiss you or just.... Just please wake up. I can't lose you. Not when the war is finally over, and we can just be us. No more hiding or meeting in secret."

Fred's heart clenched at his sister's desparate pleas for you to wake up. There had to be a way to bring you back to her.

* * *

"Sweetheart, time moves differently where we are. And you were never meant to stay here. Ginny is waiting for you. Go to her. I promise that when it is truly your time, we will be here."

You smile at your parents and siblings and follow the road leading away from them. You know you're going the right way when you hear her voice - your Ginny's. You start to run towards her voice, and the next thing you know, there are nurses checking you.

* * *

"Miss Y/L/N, welcome back. You are at St. Mungos, and while we'd ask you some questions, you have someone who's eager to speak with you."

"Ginny?"

Your voice is hoarse from unuse.

"Y/N!"

Ginny wastes no time in kissing you.

"I hope this makes it clear that I do love you and want to be with you."

"I want the same, Ginny."

There was much to be said, but for now, knowing you had Ginny, you knew you'd face the unknown together.

* * *

"So you proposed to Mama in the same field?"

And as Ginny tells the story of how you two met to your twin daughters, you wouldn't change any of this for the world. Who knew that within a year of waking up at St. Mungos, Ginny would propose to you, and within six years, you had given birth to the twins. You were incredibly happy, and as you and Ginny kissed the girls good night and went to the balcony overlooking the field, you knew Ginny's decision to build a home next to the Burrow and right by the field was always meant to be. Just like you and her. 


End file.
